Thin, planar gaskets can be used in applications where two flat surfaces are clamped together to seal off an interior chamber or flow path to an exterior space. In some applications, the gaskets are located coincident with the shape of the flat sealing surfaces. In other applications, the gaskets are located and attached to a sealing surface to allow handling during assembly. This can be a problem during assembly of complex shaped gaskets, or where the gasket is hidden during assembly, or where there are no means to locate the gasket by its edges. A restriction is that for the interference fitted dowel pins it requires enough thickness of the plate. Another restriction is that it does not easily allow for removal of the dowel pins and there will always be crevices in the interference fit for the dowel pins which are difficult to clean and spot for corrosion.